


For You

by SecondAngels



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, These two are absolute cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondAngels/pseuds/SecondAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta thinks his boyfriend is too tense, so he helps him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

The front door slammed open. Take stormed in, his metal briefcase clattering to the floor and a stream of obscenities flowing from his mouth.  
  
“Sounds like someone had a good day at work,” a cheeky voice called from the living room.  
  
Take sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose. “Get out of my house. I’m not in the mood to deal with you today.”  
  
Uta poked his head out of the room, frowning. “If it stresses you out so much, why don’t you just quit? I don’t see the point in spending all your time doing something you hate.”  
  
The dove shook his head, shrugging out of his blue blazer and draping it over the back of a kitchen chair. “I don’t hate my job. I like it, actually.” He pushed past Uta into the living room, settling onto his soft leather couch. He kicked his shoes off and put his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. The television was turned on to some black and white movie he didn’t care to see, so he flicked the power off.  
  
The ghoul scowled. “I was watching that,” he complained before leaving the room.  
  
Take glared at the doorway after Uta left. He let out a long, defeated groan as he relaxed into his couch and loosened his tie.  
  
It was true that he loved working for the CCG; he adored being an investigator. What he couldn’t stand is the way he was treated there. He was so unimportant and insignificant. His missions only consisted of “anyone could do this job” and “you might die, so we’re sending you in place of someone important”. He knew he really wasn’t anything special; he was no genius and was average in just about everything, but he worked hard and tirelessly for the CCG. Even after so many years, his efforts had not once been acknowledged.  
  
He stared up at the ceiling as Uta came back in, two coffee mugs in his hands. He set one down on the table next to Take’s feet, and sipped the other himself. He looked at the investigator for a few seconds before speaking. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
Take sat up properly with a ‘hmmph’ and picked up the warm mug, cupping his hands around it. “There’s nothing to talk about,” he spoke in a flat voice without looking up. There really was nothing to talk about, that was the problem. He sipped the hot coffee tentatively. Uta made coffee better than he did; just another thing the was mundanely average at.  
  
“Can I turn the TV back on?” Uta broke the silence.  
  
“No. I’m enjoying the quiet. Stop talking.” Take picked up a book from the end table next to him, oblivious as the ghoul watched him. He thumbed through the pages until he found where he left off and zoned out as his eyes traced the lines.  
  
He probably ‘read’ the same page three or four times, scanning the words without taking in a thing. He let out a frustrated grunt as he shut the book and threw it back onto the table, slumping back into the chair and closing his eyes.  
  
“Are you-”  
  
“Shut up,” he snapped. “I told you I’m not in the mood. Please. Just get out.”  
  
Uta huffed as he stood up, grabbing his coffee cup and moving wordlessly toward the door.  
  
The investigator actually felt bad deep down. He hadn’t meant to snap, he was just so tired and fed up.  
  
“Uta.” The dove opened his eyes, catching the man before he left. “I’m sorry, I just,” he searched his mind for the correct words, but pulled up none. He sighed. “You don’t have to go.”  
  
The ghoul laughed. “I wasn’t leaving anyway, just needed more coffee. You need a refill?”  
  
Take shook his head and rubbed his temples. “I think I’m just gonna take a nap.”  
  
He lay down on the couch in a fetal position and shut his eyes. He was asleep in only a few minutes.

Take woke up disoriented with a headache. It was dark in the room aside from the flickering of his television, and the sky outside the window was black. He was still on the couch, laying on his back wrapped in a blanket, his legs across a warm lap sitting on the other side. Hands were idly touching his thighs through the blanket, running along the fabric and tracing invisible patterns. He could just barely hear singing which consisted of his name repeated over and over.  
  
“Hira Hira Hirako,” Uta whispered to himself, mindlessly watching the tv.  
  
The investigator was comfortable, aside from the pounding in his head. His back kind of hurt too, from sleeping on the couch. He sat up, looking around groggily.  
  
“Oh, I hope I didn’t wake you up,” the ghoul apologized, his red eyes standing out in the dark. “You looked cold, so I tucked you in. How’d you sleep?”  
  
“Ugh,” was the only thing Take could manage. He put a hand across his eyes as he slid his legs over the side of the seat. His socked feet touched the floor. “My head hurts.”  
  
Uta touched Take’s face too. “You’re not warm. I think you’re just really tense.” He inched closer to the dove, putting an arm around his waist.  
  
He tensed up even more in defense, frowning as Uta lips touched his cheek. “Stop…” he whined, not awake enough to fully protest.  
  
“I’m just trying to help. Why can’t you ever relax? You’d probably feel better.” Uta ran a hand up and down Take’s back, raking it lightly with his fingers. “Let me give you a massage.”  
  
Uta’s fingers felt nice, but foreign on his back. The two had only recently started ‘dating’ (however Take refused to call it that), and the investigator didn’t let people touch him often. A massage did sound good on his sore back, though. “Fine.”  
  
Uta got up, leaving him with a “wait here”. Take closed his eyes again as he could hear footsteps travel all over his house, the bathroom’s closet door opening, his old bed frame creaking, and who knows what else. He started to drift back to sleep.  
  
“Hirako?” A soft voice brought him back; Uta was standing in the doorway. “I’m ready, come here.”  
  
Why did Uta have to make everything such a big deal? A massage shouldn’t be so significant, but Take followed him to the bedroom all the same.  
  
Take’s bedroom was lit dimly by a few lit candles on either side of his bed. The bed was covered in extra pillows and towels. On a night stand looked like some sort of bottle. Take’s face flushed, wondering if it was too late to back out.  
  
Uta led him to the bed, where the dove sat down. “Take your shirt off,” he coaxed. His face looked completely calm, like this was no big deal.  
  
Take hesitated.  
  
Uta, not waiting, pulled Take’s tie off and went to work unbuttoning his shirt. The investigator felt his face burning, but didn’t stop him.  
  
“Just don’t make this weird,” Take breathed. Uta ignored him, getting the last couple buttons and pushing the white dress shirt down his shoulders.  
  
He looked down at his lover’s toned body, realizing he’d never seen him topless before. He smiled slightly. You’d never think by looking at him that he’d be so gorgeous under his clothes, but Uta kept that to himself.  
  
Take crossed his arms self consciously.  
  
Uta threw the shirt on the floor, positioning the towels on the bed before gesturing for his partner to lay down. Take obeyed, stomach down in the middle of the bed as Uta slid a pillow under his head, belly, and legs.  
  
“Are you comfortable?”  
  
Take really didn’t want to talk because he was so embarrassed. He was very comfortable though, as he turned his head to the side to look at the ghoul and cushioned his head more with his arms under the pillow. He nodded.  
  
Uta lightly touched his exposed arm. “I’m glad. I want you to shut your eyes and enjoy yourself, and if you need anything let me know.”  
  
Take did as he was told.  
  
The ghoul climbed onto the bed, grabbing the bottle of massage oil from the nightstand and straddling Take’s waist on his knees. He sat down on the smaller man’s butt, pouring some oil onto his hand before laying the bottle down next to them. He rubbed his hands together, then slid his palms down the length of his partner’s back, spreading the oil.  
  
Take shivered at the feeling of his back being touched, but kept his eyes closed and mouth shut. He trusted Uta, which was really stupid of him when he thought about it, but he wasn’t in any mood to fight him. The warm oil didn’t feel terrible on his back, either.  
  
The black haired man’s fingers got to work on Take’s shoulders, thumbs kneading and fingers rubbing at his neck as his hands moved inwards. “Relax,” he cooed. “Nothing matters right now aside from you.”  
  
The investigator let out a pleasured sigh as heavenly fingers prodded his sore muscles. The tightness and stress of the day seemed to melt off of him, and the ache in his head dispersed. For once it was all about him, as Uta said, and he couldn’t think of a time where he felt better than this.  
  
Hands continued down his back, giving equal time and attention to every inch of his skin, and he couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as the ghouls fingers worked away a muscle spasm. Uta was the one that blushed this time; Take hadn’t even realized he’d done it. He silently wondered if the human would sound the same if he pleasured him in other ways… The ghoul’s breathing picked up at the thought.  
  
He finished up at Take’s lower back, just above the belt of his slacks, before leaning down and kissing him on the ear. “How was that?”  
  
“Mmmh,” Take breathed. His body felt like jello, he was so relaxed. Somehow, he didn’t want it to end. “That was so nice, thank you.”  
  
Uta continued kissing and lightly nibbling at his ear: something Take probably wouldn’t allow on any other occasion. Take would never admit that he enjoyed it, but he definitely was.  
  
The ghoul rolled off to the side of Take to bring their faces together so he could kiss him properly. Their lips met gently at first, as Uta lightly held the sides of his lover’s head. He kept giving him kisses, each one slightly rougher than the preceding. Take rolled onto his side, resting his hands on Uta’s hips, as the ghoul ran his oily hands down the sides of Take’s face, to his neck, to his chest.  
  
“What are you doing?” the investigator surprisingly didn’t sound annoyed, but curious. Uta’s hands continued exploring, fingers settling on and rubbing against his nipples. “O-oh,” he sighed. The foreign touch almost tickled; Uta was being so gentle with him, and it felt great. He clenched his jaw as he felt heat pooling in his pelvis. Maybe this had been Uta’s plan all along. Somehow, he didn’t particularly mind.  
  
Uta kissed him again, but this time, Take deepened it. He sucked at the ghoul’s pierced bottom lip, sliding his tongue into his slightly opened mouth. Uta accepted him, and his pierced tongue played with the investigator’s. Uta was a little taken aback at how forward Take was being, but he definitely wasn’t complaining.  
  
The ghoul’s hands slid further down before coming to his pants, and he blindly attempted to undo the belt. Take helped him, pulling it from the belt loops and throwing it to the floor. Take went for Uta’s shirt, pulling it up over his head and off of him.  
  
They broke the kiss and stared at each other. The nervousness began to hit Take. He’d never done anything like this before. He was going to mess up and make a fool of himself. Or they wouldn’t even get that far, because Uta would get a good look at him and think he’s too hideous to go on. He (secretly) liked what they had, and didn’t want to ruin it over something like this.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Uta questioned.  
  
The dove crossed his arms again, holding himself and looking away as he tried to think up an excuse.  
  
“We can stop now if you’re uncomfortable, just let me know.” He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead through his hair. “Don’t think you owe me anything, we’ll go at your pace.”  
  
Take looked back at him, feeling the love in his words. The ghoul may be an immature, annoying hardass, but he was starting to show his softer side. “I just…” he started. He didn’t really want to stop, but he didn’t want to mess anything up. “I’ve never done this before.”  
  
Uta was actually surprised, but decided not to pick on him for the time being. He felt protective over the man, and had an overwhelming desire to make his first time perfect. The ghoul kissed him again. “That’s alright, would you like me to take the lead this time?”  
  
The ghoul’s words were strangely sexy in Take’s ears, and he bit his lip as he nodded in response. Uta took no time to push the human onto his back and climb on top of him. He began kissing his neck; the gentle kisses gradually alternating between licks, and bites. He moved down to his collarbone, repeating the same thing, making Take squirm under him. Uta kissed down his chest and stomach to his belly button, and looked up at the investigator.  
  
Take exhaled hard, pants growing tighter. Uta stared at him with needy red eyes and a line of drool connecting his lips to his stomach. Take whined softly in anticipation: this was starting to feel like teasing.  
  
“You’re awfully eager,” Uta smiled, kissing down the line of hair descending from Take’s navel until he reached his pants. He traced the obvious bulge with his finger. The man under him’s breathing quickened.  
  
Take shut his eyes tight as the ghoul fumbled with the button of his pants, being hit with a wave of self consciousness worse than before. He opened one eye slightly as Uta got it undone, pulling his pants and underwear off in one motion.  
  
The human looked down wearily as Uta turned his attention to his cock. Uta took it in his hand, kissing the head softly.  
  
“Everything about you is so fucking perfect,” the ghoul exhaled as he licked the underside from base to tip.  
  
Take’s face contorted, mouth gaping as he gasped and let out fragments of moans.  
  
Uta gave him another lick before popping it into his mouth, shutting his eyes and humming around it like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. His hand grazed and teased his balls as he started to suck and bob his head, taking more and more in each time.  
  
Take was almost in tears as he took his hands and covered his mouth to muffle his screams of pleasure as Uta went to work on him.  
  
The ghoul gave a couple long sucks before removing his mouth, migrating lower to kiss and suck on each of his balls before lifting his ass slightly off the bed for better access. Uta spread his cheeks, kissing and then licking the sensitive skin between.  
  
Take’s cock twitched while he mewled, tears pouring from his eyes as Uta licked over and around his hole. His breath hitched as he felt the pressure of his tongue pushing inside, and moaned as Uta’s tongue ring popped inside of him and back out.  
  
The ghoul let him down as he grabbed the bottle of oil that was still next to him, applying it it to one of his hands. “Tell me how this feels, ok?”  
  
He took Take’s cock in one hand as he pressed a digit of the other to the entrance of the man’s virgin hole, rubbing it gently before pushing the very tip in.  
  
Uta looked at the human expectantly.  
  
Take let his breath out slowly as he clenched around the finger a couple times, testing it. It didn’t hurt but it did feel odd, like something there that wasn’t supposed to be. “It- It’s like pressure,” he sniveled, “It doesn’t- ah- hurt.”  
  
The ghoul hummed as he pressed his entire finger in, eliciting a sharp groan from Take. “It’s the s-same but- uunh- de-eeper in,” he moaned, pushing back against it.  
  
Uta stroked Take’s cock as he wiggled his finger inside of him, the investigator squirming.  
  
“Think you’re ready for another?”  
  
The human immediately nodded.  
  
Uta removed his finger almost completely before pushing it back in slowly with a second one added, stopping just barely inside of him as Take tensed up. “Relax.” Uta’s hand pumping the investigator’s cock sped up as the fingers disappeared deeper inside of him.  
  
Take whined. “I-it’s stretching,” his voice cracked. “I-it doesn’t hurt…”  
  
The sight of the man stretching around his fingers went straight to his own cock, making it twitch and throb in his sweatpants. Uta himself moaned softly, rotating and maneuvering his fingers inside his lover. “One more?” he breathed.  
  
Take looked back at him, nervously. “O-okay. Slowly.”  
  
Uta stopped pumping the investigator’s cock and started rubbing himself through his pants as his two fingers stretched Take apart for a third to fit. He slid the third in painstakingly slowly while palming himself.  
  
Take covered his face as he cried out. “Ah! It-” his breath caught in his throat. “D-don’t move. Give me a minute.” It didn’t hurt really, but he felt his hole stretching more than it ever had before and was kind of uncomfortable. He whined as he pushed back against the fingers until they were in to the knuckle, and tried his best to relax until he couldn’t anymore. “N- three is too many.”  
  
The ghoul immediately pulled the third out and started thrusting into his ass with just two, causing him to cry out. He made scissoring motions, kissing Take’s twitching cock.  
  
“Do you mind if I fuck you?”  
  
“P-please…”  
  
Uta pulled his fingers out and looked down at the man in front of him: moaning and crying, shiny with oil and sweat, legs spread. It was all his. He slid his sweatpants down his legs and discarded them onto the floor before picking the bottle of oil back up. He slicked his own cock with it, stroking it a few times, before pouring some over Take’s balls and letting it drip down to his ass.  
  
Take watched him wide-eyed as he kneeled between his legs and leaned over him so their bellies touched. Uta looked him dead in the eyes as he positioned his cock with one hand.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
Take nodded.  
  
Two fingers slid back inside to hold him open as Uta pressed his cock in. His eyes watched Take’s face as he withdrew his fingers and supported himself with both arms on either side of the investigator. He leaned down and kissed his lips softly with his cock halfway in.  
  
Take let out a small hum as he felt Uta slide in. It felt different than the fingers, it went in easier. He liked it. He looked at Uta with watery eyes, put his arms over his shoulders, and nodded.  
  
Uta pushed in fully and then back out; slowly at first, but gradually picking up. He started to fuck Take hard as he slid an arm under the man’s back and rested his chin on his shoulder, other hand reaching back down to the investigator’s cock to play with it between them.  
  
The human huffed every time Uta slammed into him, arching and pushing back against him to take it deeper. He wrapped his legs around the Ghoul’s waist, clinging to him as he pounded him senseless. Uta’s cock drilled into something inside of him, and he saw stars. “Ri-ght- th-e-re-”  
  
Uta slammed against Take’s prostate again as he pumped him to the beat of his thrusts, and it was apparent that the dove wasn’t going to last much longer.  
  
“Mmm, you’re so fucking tight. You’re so amazing at this,” Uta purred into his ear. He nipped his ear and rose again to press their foreheads together, Uta’s uneven hair falling across the left of his lover’s face. The sound of skin slapping and Take’s moans filled the room.  
  
Take was wailing underneath him, writhing as the stimulation brought him closer to the edge. “Uta- I-” He couldn’t get the words out. “Ohh- ohh-”  
  
“Look at me when you cum.”  
  
Take fought to keep his eyes open, his forehead pressed to the ghoul’s as he succumbed to the warm pleasure. Uta was all he saw as his vision whited out, and the only thing left in the universe at that moment were the two of them. His cock throbbed in the ghoul’s hand, spurting on both of their stomachs. Take let out a deep groan as he rode out his orgasm, whispering Uta’s name at the end.  
  
Watching his partner come undone was enough to get the ghoul off, he whined softly as he pumped cum into Take’s insides, kissing him as he did.  
  
Take kissed back as he felt Uta fill him and pulse inside his ass, watching the ghoul’s blissful face. The thrusts slowed to a stop as he finished.  
  
The two looked at each other as they tried to catch their breath, both kind of awestruck that all of that had really just happened. Take spoke first.  
  
“...Woah.”  
  
Uta smiled and pecked the man’s lips as he pulled out. He got up, body wobbly, and grabbed a towel to clean up with. He wiped Take’s cum off his stomach as the man watched him, then wiped it off of Take as he leaned down to kiss him again. He folded up the towel and placed it between his lover’s legs.  
  
“Wha-”  
  
“In case it leaks out,” Uta looked away, embarrassed.  
  
Take actually laughed and rolled onto his side. The ghoul soon joined him, wrapping his arms around the man from behind and pulling him close.  
  
At that moment, Take was truly happy. He wasn’t tense, stressed over his job, mad at his boss, or worried about the state of the world. He only knew that he was happy, laying here in Uta’s arms. He shut his eyes, drifting off, comforted by the feeling of his boyfriend’s chest rise and fall against his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't handle these two.  
> Not sure if they're really a rarepair or just new, but I felt a need to contribute to this ship.  
> I like to think they're mean to each other in public but really gross and mushy in private.  
> Anyway, hoped you liked it! ^w^;;;;


End file.
